


Cake

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: “Who are you planning to murder?” Derek asked. “And can you wait until after I’ve filed our taxes to do it?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: cake.

There was a slice of cake missing.

His perfect, amazing, gorgeous cake was ruined. He had spent almost an entire hour on that cake, and some thoughtless barbarian had defiled it. The beautiful, moist layers of chocolate and ganache lay exposed to the horrors of dehydration. The divinely exquisite galaxy mirror glaze had a gaping wound, the edges puckered and rippled where they had been cruelly cut.

“I’m going to kill him,” Stiles said flatly. “I’m going to stuff so much wolfsbane down his throat he chokes on it.”

“Who are you planning to murder?” Derek asked. “And can you wait until after I’ve filed our taxes to do it? I really don’t want to know what kind of impact that would have on our returns.”

“I’m sure it’ll have a pretty big impact,” Stiles said as he swung around, making sure he moved so the crime scene was in full view. “Since I’m going to be a widower.”

Derek blinked at him, then raised a single eyebrow.

“You ate my cake!” Stiles waved one hand Vanna White style at the fridge where the victim’s desiccated remains were center stage.

“I had one piece,” Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to grab the OJ from the fridge.

“That was for the bake sale!” Stiles wailed. “How can I show up that asshole that teaches English with a dried-out husk of a cake?”

“You mean the bake sale that isn’t until next week?” there went the eyebrow again. “I’m fairly sure your cake would be stale by then anyway.”

“What, no, it’s tomorrow,” Stiles sputtered. Paused. Took out his phone. Looked at the calendar.

Then cursed for a solid minute straight.

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Derek said as he looped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close. “Just think of this as a trial run. And a very successful one.”

“Yeah,” Stiles let his head thunk on Derek’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Derek squeezed him once then pulled back. “Come on and try it. You worked hard on this cake. You should get to enjoy it.”

“It does look good,” Stiles bit his lip.

“It’ll make Trevor weep tears of envy,” Derek said solemnly.


End file.
